Pirates at the Pet Store
by Jynxheart
Summary: This is my second parody.
1. Cover

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pet Store**

Another parody? Yes, that is true. Let's see here… the last that we saw the Pirate of the Caribbean crew it was at the mall. Know here comes another episode of the Pirates of the Caribbean parody. There is going to be four episodes for my Pirate of the Caribbean parodies. This is part two.


	2. Authors note

The Burning Fire

**Authors Notes:**

I do not claim any of the characters in my Pirate of the Caribbean fan fiction. However, I do claim creator's right to Ivy since I did create her on my own. I do not like terrible reviews so please try not to make your reviews upset me. Try to make it to where I would not be upset by you. Please do your best to give kind reviews and not harsh ones. I worked really hard on the fan fiction.


	3. Part One

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pet Store**

_Several years went by since the gang was at the mall. Jack's dresses still fit him perfectly. They headed back to get more but Jack made the crew buy dresses for their selves. After that... Davy Jones was able to step foot on shore._

_Davy Jones pulled his ship near the Black Pearl_

**Elizabeth Swann **_Looked over at the ship then at everyone else_- Seems like Davy's wanting something.

_Jack looked at Elizabeth_- Possibly….

**Will Turner**- We can find out on what he wants.

**Jack Sparrow**- You're right on that. _Jack looked over at Elizabeth._

**Elizabeth Swann-** What?

**Jack Sparrow-** You're the one who managed to get him to go to the mall with us.

**Will Turner- **What he means is…. You're the one who's able to talk to him better than we can.

**Elizabeth Swann- **Oh, alright I'll go talk to him.

_Elizabeth soon ended up walking to the side that Davy Jones's ship was at._

**Davy Jones- **Ah, Elizabeth I see they sent you to talk to me again?  
**Elizabeth**- Yes, they did so since they think I'm the only one who can talk to you with out getting into an argument.

**Davy Jones **– Aye that is true.

**Elizabeth Swann**- So what is it your wanting? 

**Davy Jones**- What I am wanting is I was wondering if you and the others would want to go to a pet store with me?  
_Elizabeth looked at the others_- Do you lot want to go to a pet store?  
**Jack Sparrow**- A pet store what is Davy wanting from there?  
**Davy Jones-** Who knows we all might find a pet for each of us.

**Bootstrap- **Aye, he's right

_**The rest of the crew- **__Aye_

**Jack Sparrow-** Oh, all right. We can head to the pet store.

**Davy Jones-** Who shall lead this swarway

**Bootstrap- **You should Davy since, it was your idea.

_Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann together-_ Aye

_Davy Jones ended up leading the way to the shore that he spotted the store on._

_**To be continued….**_

**Also, please keep a look out for my Pirate of the Caribbean fan fiction called **_**The Burning Fire**_


	4. End

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pet Store**

_When they arrived they headed into the pet store. Jack ended up heading over to the cats. Elizabeth headed over to see the big cats. Will headed over to the dogs. Barbosa headed over to the monkeys. Davy headed to the fish tanks._

_At the cat section:_

**Jack Sparrow **_spots a golden tabby_- So cute

**Jack Sparrow** _in baby voice_- Who's a cute kitty you are yes you are.

**Clerk**- Sir may I help you?

**Jack Sparrow**- Yes, I'd like to buy that cat.

**Clerk**- Are you sure you want that cat sir?

**Jack Sparrow**- Why shouldn't I want it?

**Clerk**- She can be hot tempered

**Jack Sparrow**- Well then it wouldn't bother me and yes, I am sure that I want her.

**Clerk** _sighs_- Very well I shall get her out for you.

_At the big cat section:  
_**Elizabeth Swann**- Aww….

**Clerk**- Scuse me miss?

**Elizabeth Swan** – Yes?

**Clerk**- May I help you with something?

**Elizabeth Swann**- Yes, there is something that I would like help with.

**Clerk**- Which one of these cats are you interested in?

**Elizabeth Swann**- Sheba.

**Clerk**- Sheba Miss?

**Elizabeth Swann**- The only snow leopard that you have here.

**Clerk**- Oh, our only female snow leopard and that's what you named her?

**Elizabeth Swann**- Yes, got a problem with that?

**Clerk**- No, No, not at all. I'll get her for you.

_At the monkeys:_

**Barbosa-** Who's a cute monkey? You are yes you are.

**Clerk**- I'm guessing you want that monkey?

**Barbosa**- Yes, I want that one.

**Clerk** _sighs_- I will get him out for you

_At the dog section:_

**Will Turner**- Such a pretty golden retriever.

**Clerk**- Before I ask. The clerk took out the dog and gave her to Will

**Will Turner**- How'd you know?  
**Clerk**- I've delt with three others like you.

**Will Turner**- Oh

_In the fish area:  
_**Davy Jones **_Looks at a gold fish_

_The same clerk who got out the other pirates animals out ended up getting out the gold fish and gave it to Davy Jones with out even asking._

**Davy Jones- **Um, thanks…….

**Please keep a look out for my Pirate of the Caribbean fan fiction called **_**The Burning Fire**_


End file.
